


wake up call

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hint of romance, Humor, M/M, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Baekhyun wakes up a friend for a vine and makes a discovery.





	wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> took some liberties but this blurb is inspired by this vine here: https://vine.co/v/ee51r1g3xaZ

Baekhyun sneaks into Kyungsoo's room silent as a cat, his mind supplies for the millionth time that this is going to make for the very best vine. The absolute best if he can keep quiet long enough to get past the bedroom door. Which he does after unlocking it from the spare key he'd swiped from Sehun. Plus, oiling the damn thing the day before just to prevent it from the usual creaking has done wonders to his sneak attack. It's a real good thing that he does his prep because Kyungsoo is always such a grouch when he first wakes up that it'll be perfect on camera.

He's already filming on his phone as he goes in the dark room. He flicks on the light and tiptoes closer to Kyungsoo's bed until he is certain the bed is in perfect view of the camera. On the bed is Kyungsoo, or a burrito blanket Kyungsoo. Perfect. Baekhyun does a little wiggle in place jerking the phone a little off the side. He looks forward to seeing and capturing the expression on his friend's face. This is really going to be the best vine.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, channeling in all the air that his lungs is capable, holds it there and then makes use of his diaphragm.

"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!" He bellows loudly eyes alight and lips in a wide smile as he watched the burrito blanket Kyungsoo jerks up and startles awake at his voice.

"Ugh, what time is-" Kyungsoo groans, voice thick and covering his eyes before his bare chest. That's not what gets Baekhyun's attention though, it's the other person who sits up in bed, bleached hair flyaway exposing pointy ears as he blinks blearily up at him. "The fuck man? Why are you so loud?" Chanyeol grumbles scratching his bare shoulders and flopping back on the bed next to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo who's decidedly glaring at Baekhyun, face dark and an arm about to reach Baekhyun's shirt to drag him over. "OH-HO-HOOOO!" Baekhyun half gasps and half laughs into the phone, covering his mouth quickly with one hand as he rushes away from the room narrowly avoiding the pillow that Kyungsoo aims at his head.

"You saw it here first folks," he whispered giggle into the camera. Screw editing, this is just going to get cut to the right length and sent straight up on vine before Kyungsoo or Chanyeol can catch him and stop him.

Behind him a furious shout of "YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN! YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" rings out loud and crisp in the morning light.

This is the best vine ever!


End file.
